


Tease

by musicofthespheres



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Bulma wears attire entirely inappropriate for working in the shop. Vegeta notices.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For TPTH Discord's #teasertuesday channel ;)

The way Bulma lets her cropped leather jacket fall just slightly open -- just enough to give a little peek -- drives Vegeta absolutely wild. Her breasts practically spill out of her little pink top when she bends over her latest extraordinary contraption to make an adjustment to the engine. 

Vegeta sits in the corner of the lab, legs cross and hands tightly clasped over his lap. He can’t be certain without a mirror but he’s 95% sure that his face is at least as red as her lipstick. He almost has an aneurism when she bites her lip, so focused on the task at hand that she’s unaware of the sheer amount of discomfort going on in his pants over here in the corner. 

“Be a darling and hand me that?” she asks, pointing vaguely in the direction of one of her wrenches. 

It takes Vegeta a split second to realize that she’s talking to him, despite the fact they’re alone in the shop. He stands, adjusts himself, hands her the tool, and wonders if he should relocate. The view of her behind is much better from over here. 

Bulma shifts her weight from right to left, waving her ass in the air tantalizingly as she reaches across to tighten a bolt. Her bare midriff is equally tempting. 

Vegeta is just glad her back is turned so she doesn’t catch him staring. 

“Cloth.” Bulma’s hand stretches behind her, making grabbing motions. 

Vegeta gives it to her. With a quick glance left and right to ensure nobody’s entered while he was distracted, he sneaks a quick spank of her behind. 

The ensuing yelp is absolutely worth it. “Hey!” Bulma says, turning toward him with a glare. “Rude.” Her frown turns into a smirk as she waves her ass at him again, this time _very_ much on purpose. “Do that again, homeboy, and there will be consequences.” 

Vegeta drags his fingertips along her hip nonchalantly. “What kind of consequences?” 

Her hand clamps over his, trapping him there, and she pulls him closer. Her voice takes on a low, husky quality. “I might have you against the wall, right here in public. Anyone could walk in.” 

Vegeta swallows, the colour of his cheeks deepening even further. At least he thinks so, if the heat radiating from his face is any indication. 

She turns, allowing his hand to drag across her taut stomach as she does. “You’d _hate_ that, wouldn’t you.” She surprises him then by cupping his growing bulge in her palm. 

A gulp followed by a muffled groan -- because dammit, he’s _not_ letting the woman get away with this, not here, not now -- tells Bulma everything she needs to know. 

Divesting herself of her jacket, Bulma puts aside her tools and hops up onto the countertop. Heedless of the blueprints and writing implements that are in the way, she tugs Vegeta closer by the collar. “I’ve noticed you noticing me,” she whispers breathlessly into his ear. 

Fuck. And he’d tried being subtle, too. 

He decides to play along. “Maybe I wanted you to know,” he says, leaning in to nip at her now-exposed neck. He elicits a tiny gasp from her when his tongue flicks over her pulse. His hands find her breasts, cupping them through the thin shirt that barely holds them back from their freedom. “Maybe I had this planned all along.” 

Bulma takes him by the shoulders, pushing him back so she can look into his eyes. “And you think I wore this entirely-not-work-appropriate getup for _fun_?” she asks with a quirk of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Then she thrusts her chest into his hands. 

“Vulgar woman,” Vegeta murmurs as he takes her hand and kisses from her wrist to her shoulder. “I guess we’d better get you out of it then.” He pulls her shirt over her head, pausing to admire her creamy, perfect skin and her lacy white bra. 

Bulma’s blue-jean short-shorts show off one of her best assets: her legs. She wraps them around Vegeta’s backside and he runs his hands along her perfectly-toned thighs. She bites her lip again -- damn her, she knows it sets him off -- and wiggles her chest to regain his attention. 

“I’ll admire you in my own good time, woman,” Vegeta reproves. He smirks when she pouts, as it only serves to heighten his desire to have her pretty lips all over his body. 

“How come you get to be fully clothed,” Bulma retorts. “I can’t admire you back when you’re dressed in so many layers.” 

“Maybe I’m saving the big show for later.” Vegeta punctuates his words by wrapping his strong arms around her petite frame, pulling her close to his chest and inhaling her intoxicating scent. He nips and sucks at the tender skin of her neck again before trailing down to her collarbone and the swell of her chest. His deft fingers find their way to her waistband and undo the button and zipper in a single well-practiced motion. 

Bulma offers no argument. Instead, she tilts her hips back to give him better access to his destination and is rewarded when his index and middle fingers tease across her core. She lets out a contented hum as her own hands tuck into the back of Vegeta’s pants to fondle his ass, giving a delighted squeeze at how shapely she finds it. 

He makes quick work of her shorts, pulling away to yank them right off and tossing them over his shoulder to kami-knows-where. Then he’s on his knees, looking up at her with a reverence he saves for these little moments together where nobody else can see. 

Their eyes linger on each other as he nuzzles his nose down her inner thigh, working steadily toward his goal. When he reaches her core, he puffs out a little breath of hot air that makes her squirm. 

This. This is what he lives for. These times when she can let down her facade and just give herself over to him. 

He gently pulls aside the thin, lacy fabric -- the only thing impeding his journey -- and admires how utterly perfect she is. Suddenly, he feels her hands running through his hair and she tries to pull him closer. He chuckles darkly. “You tease me, and I’m going to tease you right back.” 

Bulma whines impatiently. “Someone’s going to come in and see,” she grumbles. 

That gets his attention. “Well,” he says, pulling away again. “I guess we’ll have to finish this in the privacy of our own home.” He makes to stand and walk away but Bulma catches him by the arm. 

“Don’t you dare.” Her tone, though threatening, obviously hints at her desperation.

And oh, how he _loves_ making her desperate. 

Grasping her hips firmly in his calloused hands, Vegeta kneels again and gets right back to business. He laps at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, tongue flicking out every so often to give her a taste of pleasure but nothing substantial enough to satisfy her growing need. 

“ _Vegeta_ ,” Bulma insists. “ _Please._ ” 

Hearing his proud woman beg nearly proves to be his undoing. Truth be told, Vegeta’s been having a hard time holding himself back. 

Enough teasing. 

He goes right for the prize and the resounding yelp that bursts forth from Bulma echoes off the walls of the barren shop, surely alerting any passersby to the naughty goings-on within. 

She claps a hand over her mouth as her features melt into the very picture of bliss. 

By now, Vegeta knows exactly how much pressure to use and where to use it. He uses his skills for evil, of course, with his aim now to make her unable to contain herself. One of his hands wanders up her back and undoes her bra with ease. 

With her body now bared entirely before him, Bulma looks like an absolute _goddess_. And she’s all his. 

Vegeta gives one final, well-placed lap against her sensitive bundle of nerves and stands back up. His desire-darkened eyes match Bulma’s lustful expression, which screams at him to have her right here, right now, heedless of how exposed they are. 

Who is he to deny her this? 

Sensing his shifting motivation, Bulma slides closer to the edge of the countertop. She shuffles her underwear out from under her cute little butt and discards it to who-knows-where along with all the other clothing she once wore. 

Now it’s Vegeta’s turn to keep quiet as she frees him from the confines of his jeans and with a few short, steady strokes from her nimble fingers, brings him to full attention. 

With time being of the essence and Vegeta’s burning desire -- second only to what he feels for his wife right now -- not to get caught, they waste no time in getting right down to it. Vegeta disrobes completely, bare chest on display for her eyes only. 

Vegeta decides that a change of scenery might be nice right about now, so he picks her up and walks her over to the wall. Her weight feels negligible in his sturdy arms, but it’s his knees that he worries about. No other being can claim the weakening of the great Saiyan prince quite like she can.

Their rhythm stays steady, and their gasps fill the air. They can’t get enough of each other. 

Then she falters, tightens her grip on his ass with her calves, and he can tell she’s getting close. 

This angle has always worked wonders for reaching the very deepest parts of her and driving her wild with pleasure. 

“V-Vegeta-” Bulma gasps, locking eyes with him for a brief moment before throwing her head back against the wall, overcome by a floodtide of intensity. She pins him to her body, riding the crest and biting into his shoulder to drown her cries. 

It’s just about enough to send him careening after her. Steady, steady-

His vision explodes with white lights as his release flows inside her, coaxed out by the last waves of her own satisfaction. 

He only comes back around when a tentative voice calls out from the garage door. 

“M-Ms. Briefs?” 

Vegeta’s eyes snap open and without turning to see if they’ve been caught, blasts a ball of _ki_ in the direction of the poor, unsuspecting intern. 

Bulma, watching over his shoulders, lets out a shaky laugh. “It’s okay. I don’t think he saw us around all of the equipment.” 

Now fully back in the present, Vegeta walks Bulma back over to the countertop and sets her down gingerly. “Better not have, if he knows what’s good for him,” he growls to cover his embarrassment. 

Bulma traces her fingers down his muscular pectoral, relishing in the tiny shivers that run through Vegeta’s entire body. 

They separate from each other, tidying up in record time and donning their clothes once more. “That was fun,” Bulma says with a grin, leaning in to touch her nose to Vegeta’s. Her afterglow lights up her face and she looks as beautiful as she ever has. “Even if we almost got caught.” 

Vegeta hums in response. “All your fault for being such a tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments are appreciated ;)


End file.
